stvmafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia II: Fringe
Fringe was the second game and was hosted by DharmaHelper and AceofSpaces. It started on 16th March an ran until 13th April which was Day 10. Theme The game was based on characters from the TV show Fringe, which was in it's first season at the time. Roles 'Pro Town' OLIVIA DUNHAM Secret Role: You are Olivia Dunham. During the course of the game you may stay awake for two nights. If you stay awake, you will not be night killed or affected by Pattern Events. In addition, on nights that you do not stay awake, you will search for either Peter Bishop, John Scott, or The Observer. If you find Peter Bishop, you will protect him for two nights. If you find John Scott, you will have to kill one person. If you find the Observer, you will stop the use of Pattern Abilities for two nights. Also, you will gain these abilities if one or more of the people you are searching for are killed. If you successfully find all three of these men, you will permanently gain the ability to kill, investigate, or protect one person every night. You may not kill John Scott. PETER BISHOP You are Peter Bishop. You have BTSC with Walter Bishop. In addition, you are able to protect Walter Bishop twice in the game from either being lynched or being night killed. (Secret power: i-/ ---/ ----e-------/ ---te-t/ -a-te-/ -i----/ ----/ -ei--/ -----e-/ t-i-e/, ---/ -i--/ -e/ -----e-/. I-/ ---/ ----e-------/ ---te-t/ -a-te-/ -i----/ ----/ -ei-- /-i--t/ -i--e-/ t-i-e,/ ---/ -i--/ -e/ -i--t/ -i--e-.) WALTER BISHOP You are Walter Bishop. You have BTSC with Peter Bishop. In addition, you have an intricate knowledge of Fringe Sciences. This allows you to voice your knowledge to those around you. However, your time in a mental institution has damaged your mind. Each night, you will be given the option of voicing your suspicions using one of three sentences that will be published along with the night-kill post. Only one of these cryptic messages will be true. ASTRID FARNSWORTH You are Astrid Farnsworth. You are one of the only people who can understand Walter Bishop. Because of this you have the ability to decode one of his secret messages. After the night kill, you will PM the host, and you will be given the answer to Walters message. You may only do this every other night, starting on night two. PHILLIP BROYLES You are Phillip Broyles. You are the cop, and may investigate one person every night. You are immune to any Pattern Events. (Secret Power: I-/ ---/ i--e--i-a-e/ -i-a/ --a--/, ---/ -i--/ -ie.) CHARLIE FRANCIS You are Charlie Francis, you are the lie detector and may PM the hosts a statement you wish to check. The hosts will tell you if this statement is true or false. LUCAS VOGEL You are Lucas Vogel, you are the politician and may pull strings in order to protect one person from being night killed each night. You may not select yourself. Additionally, you may not protect the same person two nights in a row. FBI AGENT (5 roles in total) You are an FBI Agent. Your job is to help Olivia and the FBI determine the people behind the Pattern. You must find and kill the mafia members before they kill you.. You may or may not receive a Pattern Ability during the night. If you receive a Pattern Ability, you must wait until every FBI Agent has received a Pattern Ability before you are eligible to receive another. LAB ASSISTANT (5 roles in total) You are a lab assistant, your job is to help Walter and his team research the Pattern. You must find and kill the mafia members before they kill you. You may or may not receive a Pattern Ability during the night. If you receive a Pattern Ability, you must wait until every Lab Assistant has received a Pattern Ability before you are eligible to receive another. GENE THE COW You are Gene, Walter Bishop’s pet cow. You provide dairy products and companionship for Walter and his team. The first time a lab assistant is lynched, you will gain the ability to kill. You will only be able to kill for one night. If Walter Bishop is successfully lynched you will regain the ability to kill, this time for two nights. (Secret ability: I-/ --t-/ -a-te-/ a--/ -ete-/ -i----/ a-e/ -i--e-,/ ---/ -t--/ -e/ -i-e-/ t-e/ --i-i--/ t-/ -i--/ e-e--/ -i--t.) 'Anti Town' ZTF Mafia DAVID ROBERT JONES You are David Robert Jones, ringleader of a small group of people known as ZFT. You have BTSC with all ZFT members. Every other night, starting on night two, you may kill one person.: If you or Mitchell Loeb guess the secret codeword and PM the hosts with the answer, you may kill every night. For every incorrect guess at the codeword, you will receive a hint. You may only submit one guess per night. MITCHELL LOEB You are Mitchell Loeb, the right hand of David Robert Jones. You have BTSC with all ZFT team members. Every other night you will help determine who your mafia will kill. If you or David Robert Jones guess the secret codeword and PM the hosts with the answer, you may kill every night. For every incorrect guess at the codeword, you will receive a hint. You may only submit one guess per night. SAMANTHA LOEB You are Samantha Loeb, wife of Mitchell Loeb. You have BTSC with all ZFT team members. You will help in determining who your mafia will kill every other night. Secret ability: Every night you can select either David Robert Jones or Mitchell Loeb. Whoever you select will appear innocent if investigated. This ability lasts one night, and you can not pick the same person twice in a row. Massive Dynamic Mafia WILLIAM BELL You are the mysterious William Bell, founder of Massive Dynamic. You have BTSC with all Massive Dynamic team members Every other night starting on night one, with the help of the other mafia members, you will choose one person to kill. If investigated by the cop, you will seem innocent. Secret Power: once during the game, you can decide which pattern event is given out. You can not select the player it is given to. NINA SHARP You are Nina Sharp. You have BTSC with all Massive Dynamic team members. Every other night starting on night one, you will help determine who your mafia will kill. Secret Power: Every other night starting on night two, you will chose one person, who if investigated will appear guilty. This effect will last as long as no other person is selected, or until you are killed. JOHN SCOTT You are John Scott. You have BTSC with all Massive Dynamic team members. Every other night starting on night one, you will help determine who your mafia will kill. Secret Power: If olivia Dunham is night killed by the ZFT, your mafia will gain an extra night kill. However, if she is lynched, or if she is killed by Massive Dynamics your mafia will lose the next night kill. Vigilante THE OBSERVER You are the Observer. For some reason, you have an expansive knowledge of the Pattern. Every night you may select to either investigate kill or protect one person. You may not select someone two nights in a row, and you must use a different ability every night. You will only win the game if you are the last man standing. Secret Role: If you choose to do so, you may impersonate one person in the game. You may not impersonate someone you have investigated. If you impersonate someone, you gain all of their abilities with the exception of any BTSC they may have. You will also lose your previous abilities. You may only impersonate once. If you manage to impersonate a lab assistant or FBI agent, you will not be eligible for Pattern Events, and you will win the game if the townies win. Players Cheery - Olivia Dunham Isabelle - Peter Bishop theotherslover - Walter Bishop Brewski - Phillip Broyles JB79 - Charlie Francis Spatial - Astrid Farnsworth HiroWorship - Gene The Cow laezydaezy - Lucas Vogel zeek - Lab Assistant ilostmykeys - Lab Assistant G-Man - Lab Assistant kinggalla - Lab Assistant canucklehead - Lab Assistant b3rt4 - FBI Agent kristy815 - FBI Agent map_of_ur_hed - FBI Agent trish - FBI Agent Tranquility - FBI Agent Rosalind - David Robert Jones LittleTiger - Samantha Loeb unfurl - Mitchell Loeb PenguinJosh - William Bell charliefan4life - Nina Sharp sandi - John Scott Ajira - The Observer Posts First Post The Townie Trap Eye of the Storm Dead Drunk Canucklehead (10) - charliefan4life, Trish, Isabelle, G-Man, LittleTiger, theotherslover, map_of_ur_hed, Ajira, Spatial, unfurl Brewski (3) - Kristy815, Rosalind, PenguinJosh Ajira (2) - Canucklehead, b3rt4 Sandi (2) - Brewski, Tranquility B3rt4 (1) - HiroWorship LittleTiger (2) - JB79, sandi Queen of the World Live Together, Die Alone sandi (13) - kinggalla, Brewski, kristy815, theotherslover, trish, Brookie, unfurl, map_of_ur_hed, Tranquillity, JB79, HiroWorship, charliefan4life, LittleTiger Brewski (5) - Spatial, PenguinJosh, Rosalind, G-Man, Ajira Never Let Your Guard Down Spin the Bottle, Xtreme Edition The Electromagnetic Man Stopped the Lynch Spatial (12) - kingalla, unfurl, kristy815, LittleTiger, Tranquillity, Rosalind, HiroWorship, Brookie, Ajira, Brewski, theotherslover, map_of_ur_hed Brewski (1) - Spatial Kingalla (3) - PenguinJosh, charliefan4life, G-Man Another One Bites the Dust All or Nothing Cabin Fever Amidst Smoke kinggalla (10) - Tranq, kristy815, LittleTiger, Charliefan, theotherslover, unfurl, Brookie, map_of_ur_hed, Ajira, HiroWorship Brookie (2) - G-Man, kinggalla No Vote (1) - PenguinJosh G-Man (1) Rosalind Life Goes On You Just Got Clued The Wine Infront of Me The Devil You Met Once At A Party But Were Too Drunk To Remember Nothing Amidst Smoke Part II: Return of the Oops Ajira(4) G-Man, theotherslover, HiroWorship, Ajira PenguinJosh(2) map_of_ur_hed, kristy815 map_of_ur_hed (1) PenguinJosh The End is Neigh Amidst Smoke Part III: Its You Guys This Time Category:Games